Twilight High and the Secret of the Full Moon!
by X-VirilliusToxin-X
Summary: It was a normal everyday school.Nothing different ever happened,except this Halloween.This Halloween was going to be different from all the others.There's something lurking in the shadows. Will Demyx and co. be able to find out in time? AU.


Disclaimer! I own nothing Of Square Enix's characters or any such thing! D And yeah...on with the story!

**Note:** This story is going to span about three chapters, depending on if I can finish it in time for Halloween that is. Which I should be able to, so don't worry your little heads off.

* * *

_**Chapter I  
All Hallos Eve Cometh  
**_

* * *

"Awww!! Come on guys!!! We gotta do something for Halloween this year!" A blonde haired blue-eyed boy said pouting. A fiery red headed boy whose hair rose up in sharp spikes grunted as he swirled the nasty lunchroom meal, of mashed potatoes and meatloaf, around in his lunch tray.

"Honestly, Demyx. How old are you and you want to go out trick or treating still?" the red head asked, shrugging. Demyx slammed his hands on the table causing various utensils to clatter back to the table.

"Hey watch it!!! This is the first meal I had all day, idiot." Another blonde haired boy replied, his piercing blue eyes narrowing in anger as he eyed Demyx. Axel looked at the boy, his hands behind his head, and he propped his feet up on an adjacent chair.

"Seriously, Roxas. How the hell do you eat this stuff?" Roxas grumbled.

"I told you! This is like…the only meal I get all day! I'm not rich you know!"

"Yeah yeah I know! Sheesh, I was just kidding!" Axel replied waving his hand lazily at the boy.

"Can we please get back to the point of the conversation?!" Demyx asked, rolling up his blue-sleeved shirt with a black star in its center, in the middle of the star were the words "Rock Star"

"Honestly, Demyx. What the hell are we going to dress up as if we do go out?" the blonde sighed.

"We don't have to dress up…we can just, you know, hang out, like old times." Axel looked back a Roxas, whose head was downcasted.

"Sadly old times die fast, Dem."

"Well, well, well if it isn't the loser squad and they're having a meeting! Oh how wonderfully insightful this is!" Axel's eye twitched, and Demyx sat down abruptly. The red head's chair hit the floor with a loud clank and he spun around in his chair, his arm resting over it in a lazy fashion.

"What the hell do you want, Marluxia?" Axel spat, his eyes burning as the brown pinkish haired boy picked the red apple, clean off Demyx's plate and bit into it, his eyes gleaming.

"I'm just oh so jealous of your…amazing Halloween plans. How I wish to-"

"Oh go shove it you pansy…" Roxas blurted out. Demyx snorted slapping a hand over his mouth, and Axel barked a laugh, also toppling to the floor. There was a tug on his shirt, and Roxas was staring into the brown eyes of a rather angry Marluxia.

"What'd you say, you little smart ass." His blue eyes burned with rage as he pulled his arm back.

"Mister Asmalia!" Marluxia's hand dropped to his side as he spun around pushing Roxas, who fell the to the floor with a grunt, behind him.

"Oh. Mr. Zane…how nice to see you, did you do something with your hair? It's rather nice." The well-built man crossed his arms and tapped his foot his orange eyes narrowing.

"Go to the Principals office…_now_." Marluxia growled spinning back around.

"I'll get you losers for this! I swear it! Me and my gang will totally mess up this Halloween for you! Especially, _you_." Marluxia said looking down at Roxas and turned and stormed off. Demyx blinked. Axel chuckled helping Roxas up off the floor.

"You really pissed him off that time, Rox." Roxas shrugged indifferently.

"He got himself worked up."

"You just added fuel…to the fire." Axel replied. Roxas shrugged again, taking a sip of his juice. Demyx sighed hanging his head. His head shot up as he jumped up from the table, hitting into it once more, causing Roxas to yell.

"HEY! Isn't that Namine chick having a Halloween party?!" Axel blinked, looking at Roxas who grumbled, a pile of mashed potatoes on his pant leg.

"Are you just oblivious, or are you just stupid, Demyx?" the blonde sitting across the table blinked.

"Eh?"

"WE'RE NOBODIES! DOLT! Namine and her friends are like…the most popular girls in school! We wouldn't even be considered to being allowed in!" Axel said waving his hands in an aggravated gesture. Demyx sat back down with a huff, pouting as he rested his chin on his hand.

"That's not very nice of them…then how're we gonna get in?" Axel's eyes narrowed. _ What an idiot!_ Roxas's eyes narrowed as well… _MY PANTS!_

"Oh! Hey Roxas!" Roxas blinked looking up from his furious, yet futile, scrubbing.

"O-Ollette?!" Roxas blinked as the brown haired girl walked over to their table. Two boys were behind her, smiling sheepishly as the looked back between Roxas and Ollette. They were Hayner and Pence.

Axel snickered elbowing Roxas in the side.

"Oooh looks like I smell L-O-V-E. Nice girlfriend, Roxas." he said, Demyx giggled before slapping a hand over his mouth. Roxas stood up.

"She…SHE ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND! She just happens to a friend, who's a girl, okay?" he huffed at Axel's mischievous eyes.

"AUGH! You're impossible…" Roxas muttered.

"Um. I-I wanted to let you know, that you're invited, you and your friends I mean, to Namine's house party."

"WHHHAAAT?!" All three of them yelled in unison.

"Oh dude this is so AWESOME!" Demyx yelled, everyone in the cafeteria had gone silent, blinking and looking at their table. Demyx cleared his throat and sat back down. Ollette giggled.

"See you on Friday, Roxas! And remember! Wear something spooky!" she laughed before walking off. Roxas stared after her, and Axel snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"Yoohoo! Earth to lover boy! Cmon' the bell's about to ring!" Roxas swatted Axel's hand away.

"I told you I'm not in love!" he grumbled getting up and walking over to the garbage, Demyx and Axel in tow.

"Ohhhh, sure, I believe that one alright." Axel said rolling his eyes and folding his hands behind his head as they walked out of the cafeteria. Roxas stomped his foot and turned around.

"It's true! Now quit bringing it up!" Roxas said irritated.

"You knoooow, Roxy. You shouldn't keep your feelings pent up inside!" Demyx said cheerfully.

"Oh can it, mullet boy!"

"HEY! Mullets are very fashionable!" Demyx said dejected.

"Oh yes. That's why you get all the girls, right?" Axel snorted, and Demyx blinked, a hurt expression on his face.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that, Roxas. What're you guys going to dress up as?!" the blonde asked, changing the subject rather abruptly, as Demyx was known for doing. It had gotten them out of a lot of sticky situations in the past, like the time they put a frog in Mr. Ansem's coffee during lunch. But it paid off, because Marluxia got the blame.

"It's kinda early, don't cha think, Dem?" Axel asked one eye closed as they walked down the deserted hallway. Of course it wouldn't be like that for long, they just managed to tip the hall monitor into letting them go early. It was a blessing that Demyx's family was semi-rich. If it weren't for the pea-brained blonde him and Roxas would be starving almost everyday. He sighed. Demyx hummed a tune that sounded vaguely familiar, as the trio walked down the hallways, voices from the classrooms indicated that the lessons were just about over and everyone was itching to get out. After Roxas' father died, the boy well, ended up on Axel's doorstep one night. He and his parents didn't know what to think. The doctors said it was from a weak heart, of course it would be. Roxas' father had always been sad, every time you met the man, nothing seemingly brought a smile to his face and any mention of his wife, Roxas's mother, would cause a scowl to dot that man's unenergetic stoic face. His mother died just a few years after he was born…Roxas was five.

"Well. I think I'll go as a rock star!" Demyx cried happily walking backwards in front of his two preoccupied friends. Roxas blinked.

"Huh? Oh…you always go as that! Think of something new, will ya?" Axel replied dourly.

"Yeah. Seriously, Demyx." The blonde mullet supporting teen scoffed.

"You're just jealous because I don't even need to wear it as a costume! I'll be come the best musician you'll ever see! And when I make it big…you guys can come and live the good life with me!" The blonde smiled cheerily as he turned around, his step becoming a bit more energetic. Axel shook his head. He had to admit, the kid could play…couldn't learn a damn thing from a book about science or math, but he sure knew how to play any instrument thrown at him. He was a genius but in a different sense.

Axel shrugged smiling as Roxas shook his head.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Three stragglers cutting out of lunch early…again?! My. What fascinating habits the lowly intelligent class have." Axel's eye twitched.

"I know that snotty, stuck up voice anywhere." He turned around to see a young man with high cheekbones and long dirty blonde hair. It was tied back in a sharp ponytail so that only two lone bangs hung in front of his face. The boy leered his dark green eyes narrowing.

"What was that, _Axel?_" the boy said his name like it was a poisonous venom.

"Oh! Go shove it, Vexen!" Axel spat back, causing the dirty blonde's eyebrow to rise. He smirked.

"Heh. Well. I didn't expect you to say anything intelligent, so I'll disregard you completely. I don't speak…ignorant" Vexen laughed as he began to walk away, his pony tail swaying out behind him.

"OH! God damn it! That pretentious bastard makes me so mad!" Axel fumed his face going red.

"He is kinda mean…just because he's valedictorian doesn't mean anything…" Demyx muttered looking at his shoes.

"He dresses too proper too." Roxas said squinting.

"I thought he and Zexion were tied for it." Demyx said pondering.

"Well…no DUH! They're practically joined at the freakin hip!" Axel said waving his hands a bit, Roxas nodded. Demyx pondered.

"You know…I wonder if I could ever be like that. I could, couldn't I?!" Axel and Roxas blinked trying to contain their laughter.

"Whatever you say, Demyx, whatever you-" they all three paused as the bell rang. The sound of doors opening was followed by chatter, gossip and talk of projects due, and tests to be given. It was high school all right, and they were living in it. Axel sighed.

"Well…I gotta head up to Math."

"I'll come with you. I need to go to the Science wing anyway."

"It sucks that you have the stuck up pretentious asshole, Vexen as your Teacher Assistant, Roxas."

"Yeah, well. What're you going to do, right? See ya Demyx!" Roxas and Axel waved as they mingled into the crowd. Demyx smirked. It was his gym class now, but he could be a few minutes late, even if it might get him in trouble. He snuck off to the side to a darkened hallway that was unused as of late, due to problems in the lighting plumbing and infrastructure of the building.

"3…0…9…I think that was it." He rubbed the back of his head letting out a nervous laugh as he opened the door.

Two heads shot up, one was spiked and silver, the other short cropped and blonde. A man with piercing blue eyes, and an earring in one ear, chuckled, shuffling a deck of cards effortlessly in between his hands. There were two other boys there as well. Victims. Demyx felt sorry for them; they were probably sophomores, so naive.

"Pay up. You lost." The silver haired boy replied. He was dressed rather, exotically, although his checkered pants and puffy sleeved shirt reminded Demyx of a pirate, Setzer was the most popular, unknown, boy in the school. Him and Luxord. Together they were truly a deadly duo.

"Ah! Demyx chap! Come in! Come in!" Luxord motioned for him to come closer; he got off the desk he was sitting on, slapping the cards down. Setzer didn't move his eyes narrowing at the two young boys.

"B-But we don't have any money! We didn't think you guys were serious?!" Luxord turned to Setzer, they both blinked, and then laughed.

"Not serious?! About gambling!!!" Setzer slammed his fist on to the desk, causing both of the boys to jump a little.

"Get out…NOW!" They yelped as they dashed out of the room closing the door gently behind them. Demyx jumped, as he felt an arm go around his shoulder. He looked to his left to find Setzer, his scar covered, yet handsome face staring at him. And to his right was Luxord, he was the only teen he knew in this high school to have any facial hair at all a small goatee. He rubbed his chin absentmindedly.

"Well, I haven't met this gentleman before, care to introduce me?" Setzer asked, stepping back his eyes moving up and down examining Demyx. Demyx opened his mouth to speak.

"This is Demyx. An old childhood friend of mine." Luxord said, Demyx blinked, confused as he looked at Luxord who just smiled.

So much for being friends! I bet they keep more secrets from one another then anyone else!

"Ah! I see! Interesting! Well care to play a game of cards? I'll have to make it free of charge only because you're old time friends." Setzer asked smiling as he shuffled the deck in a lightning fast motion.

"He's faster than you, Luxord!" Demyx cried out, slapping a hand over his mouth. "S-Sorry! I didn't mean it like that!" Luxord barked out a laugh and slapped him on the back.

"I'll tell you a little secret." A shiver went up Demyx's spin as the blonde whispered into his ear.

"Ooooh!" Demyx breathed, eyes widening a little.

"Come now, Luxord. Secrets are no fun."

"Neither is gambling lowly tenth graders, but you do it." Setzer laughed.

"Well, they didn't have any money anyway…I think my luck is running out." Setzer said absentmindedly. Demyx smiled a little, being around these two was quite dangerous he found out, they never went to any of their classes, yet they were probably more rich then anyone at school, including the teachers!

"So. What can we help you with today, lovely musician?" Luxord asked smirking a little. Setzer walked around, "I believe the boy the wants us to get him a date for the dance that's two days away, am I right?" Demyx blinked.

"H-How'd you know?!" Sezter held up Demyx's wallet, the light from the uncovered windows accentuating its leather sheen.

"HEY! You took my wallet!" Luxord laughed.

"Can't let your guard down with him, Dem ol' boy. Pickpocket you clean."

"AH!" Luxord looked over his counterpart's shoulder, Sezter's eyes were gleaming, a smile curled up on Luxord's lips.

"A lady friend no doubt? Fate has brought you her, no?" Setzer asked holding out a picture of a girl with long silver hair, brilliant orange eyes and luscious lips. Demyx gulped and nodded.

"The principals daughter, eh? What's her name?" Setzer's voice asked his eyes were going to the munny in the boy's wallet, absentmindedly of course.

"Xemantha I believe."

"Quite intriguing if you don't mind me saying. A bard and a princess. This should prove a challenge no?" Sezter replied throwing back the wallet to its perplexed owner. They reminded him of twins, yet they weren't related at all. Luxord nodded.

"But we need a challenge, all these flakes are far to unskilled for us, anyway."

"That's because it's all you guys do!" Demyx interjected, the two gamblers looked at one another, and then at him.

"Quite true, Quite true! But practice makes perfect, and it's our fate too!" they said simultaneously. Demyx nodded.

"Come now! Demyx! Talk to her tomorrow when you see her after period three! You'll have your date and we'll have our munny."

"There's a charge?!" Demyx asked. They laughed again ushering him to the door.

"Not for you I guess, you are dear Luxord's friend, I'm hardly the type to suck someone dry of their munny." Demyx's eyes narrowed.

"That's such a lie…" he mumbled as Luxord opened the door, Setzer pushed him out and he turned back to the two of them. Luxord was giving his friend a disgusted look. Setzer sighed his hands delving into his pockets.

"What can I say, I couldn't resist…"

"HEY! My munny!" Demyx snatched it back.

"Setzer…"

"What?! Don't look at me like that; it's all of it! I swear!" he smiled sheepishly and the door slammed shut. Demyx grumbled as he made his way out of the deserted corridor and off to gym class.

* * *

The only sound was the incessant rhythmic ticking of an old grandfather clock in the corner of the room. Various awards for scientific achievement, management awards, and various other titles hung on the white washed wall. Positioned in front of this wall were two identical red cherry wood shelves, each one adorned with books of literature, past class record, and other more personal things. A man with long silver hair and pointed bangs sat at a brown oak desk. A nameplate in the front was engraved with name Xemnas. Yes. He was the principal of such a school and with it he held all the power he needed. He tapped his fingers on the desk hard enough for there to be audible sound, as a boy with brownish pink hair sat in the comfortable matching chair. They'd been situated like this for about thirty minutes now, neither one spoke a word. He cleared his throat Marluxia's headshot up. 

"Sir-"

"Marluxia. Tell me, do you want to be successful in life?" Xemnas asked peering at the boy.

"I didn't do anything! I was about to knock Roxas's teeth out, but I didn't! So there! Can I please go now?"

"So what? So you can go and cut all your classes again today as well?" Marluxia's mouth snapped shut.

"Why are you even here in my school if you won't take it seriously?! You have everything going for you, yet you make no effort to delve into it! Why?!" Marluxia rolled his eyes.

"Listen old man, I'm in charge of my own life, got it? My parents don't give a crap about my schooling so neither should I!" Xemnas sighed, rubbing his eyes. Marluxia's family matters had been a rather important issue these past months, since the summer really. Abusive father, a mother that disappeared from days to months at a time, it was no place for a boy with so much potential to be. And yet…he had no say in the matter.

"I'm just trying to help you." Marluxia slammed his hands onto the desk, a rather bold move. His face was flushed.

"Don't you dare give me that whole help you bullshit, Xemnas! I told you my problem and that's enough. Besides the psychologist is helping me out as well."

"It doesn't seem to be doing a lick of good, though." Marluxia snorted and turned around.

"It doesn't matter, I'm a lost cause anyway. Are we done?" He heard Xemnas sigh.

"We're done. You're getting a weeks worth of detention."

"AUGH! Fine! Whatever!" he shook his head, standing up as the door slammed shut, he proceeded to the faculty room as the bell for the end of sixth period rang through out the building.

* * *

He looked up from his book of the evolution of mankind, an intriguing read, Darwinist theory and all. The strong live the weak die, such simple yet true words. His thin lips curled into a smile. He saw his principal walk into the faculty lunchroom with its pristine walls and tiled floor with black specks mixed in.

"Hard day I take it?" he closed his book, smiling a bit as Xemnas sighed again, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and pointer finger.

"Marluxia…damn it! I wish there was something we could do!" he sighed again. Xemnas's face was in a pout like expression as he stood, hand resting on a chair.

"Ansem… he's trying to ruin me…" Vexen looked up, he knew this conversation was going to come up, Xigbar and Xaldin had prepared him. They both sounded like broken record to the boy. If you get caught with Xemnas alone in the faculty room...he'll tell you all about his family issues and whatnot! Just…you know, ignore them. Unfortunately Vexen wasn't one to ignore anything, let alone some one's problems. Hell. He was a TA for god sakes! He taught classes with people he knew all the time! And he even tutored some as well. He saw the man sit tiredly down in a comfy chair across from where he sat. He let out another sigh.

"Oh? How so sir, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Ansem…my damn uncle is a greedy bastard! Pardon my language…he gets me so infuriated some times!" Xemnas grumbled brooding.

"Beg your pardon, Xemnas. But…do you mean Ansem the Wise of Lorlendia School of the gifted?" he nodded.

"He wants to over throw me from this school! I knew he was power hungry, but this! This is ridiculous!"

"You say he's your Uncle? Interesting." Vexen twirled the tip of his ponytail before letting it drop back into place on his shoulder.

"I doubt he has any regards as to how much effort, and how much better I made this school! Family politics is not a fun business, Vexen."

"That's why I stick to science, humans are so difficult to deal with."

"Indeed they are, unfortunately they're to only intelligent beings left on this world."

"It's ever so saddening, don't you think?" the boys sarcasm was big enough to kill anything! He was a genius though, one of the three TA's in the school. Xemnas never really got to know the boy too much, so he thought this was a good time, except he was talking to him about his problems and his life, not Vexen's.

"I'd expect you to have more of an affinity to people, Vexen. You are a teachers assistant, am I correct?" the dirty blonde haired boy shrugged, smiling a bit.

"It gives me something to do. And I get to see how hard the rest are trying."

"You know Zexion is one of the only one who is on par with your caliber. There's no need to worry about that."

"Oh. I very much well know that…it's just. I love making up scenarios in my head, of all the low paying, horrendous jobs these people I go to school with are going to work." He laughed as he stood up.

"It amuses me that if they only tried a bit harder, and put just a bit more care into their work, they could end up exactly like me. Oh. How I'd love to see the day. Laziness does indeed kill I suppose." He bowed a little.

"I must be going, I have hall duty this period. It was a pleasure speaking with you, Xemnas." The man blinked and narrowed his eyes. He was an enigma to him still. Yet he had known the boy for what? Several years at least. Yes…the project they were working on together…he smiled.

Even though he was several years older than the boy, Vexen was up to his standards in anything science related. Although it's not to say that he wasn't affected, the poor boy never had a solid childhood, let alone friends, he merely called them acquaintances and used them for all they were worth, and then threw them to the side like a toddler and a broken toy. Born into the business word, and forever stuck in it. He was a alone though, and therefore, Xemnas knew the boy felt some sort of emptiness within himself, but Vexen would never show it openly. Instead he made remarks like he just did, yes there was an underlying meaning, and yes he did sound stuck up and mean, but he wasn't. He was actually quite nice, just, lonely and unable to make friends, such a sad fate for such a brilliant boy. It was indeed a perfect time to think about it, the project anyway, what with Halloween coming and all. His eyes moved to the calendar.

"I just hope nothing goes too wrong…hope, ha." He got up and walked out of the room.

* * *

**A preview for Chapter Two! Cascading love in the red moons light!**

"Hey! What's up with Demyx and being all secretive, huh?"

"Oooh! Looks like he found a girl for the dance!"

"You dolt! That's the principals daughter!"

"Oh wow…that's pretty sweet, hehe, hey Demyx how'd you get hooked up with such a sweet thing?!"

"Cut it out Axel!"

"Is it just me or does Professor Saix not look to well?"

"Must've been the punch…"

A late night encounter with who?! I swear something isn't going right in the school as of late...

Vexen! He knows something!

"Don't drag me into your family quarrel…"

"I'm asking you for your help!"

Stay tune for more! It'll knock you dead, ahaha.


End file.
